Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/29 October 2012
04:53 [[]]:D[[]] 04:58 Hey Jag o/ 05:08 moro 05:08 Hey Korp o/ 05:09 how are you 05:09 I'm good, thanks. 05:09 How are you? 05:10 not that good 05:10 school holiday is over 05:10 and it starts today 05:12 Moro 05:13 moro 05:13 do you know how to spell that 05:14 No 05:14 ok 05:14 Wait 05:14 :p 05:14 Darn! 05:14 (Frustrated) 05:14 it isnt that easy for people that speak english everyday 05:14 Hey Lloyd 05:15 Whhoaaa 05:15 :p 05:15 :P 05:15 :O 05:15 What happened? 05:15 (Grumbles) Hi... 05:15 The new emote looks stupid 05:15 They changed it. 05:15 ;( 05:15 :P 05:15 oh no 05:15 It sucks no 05:15 Now* 05:15 : p looks just wrong 05:16 Ikr 05:17 Looks like a racist cartoon's drawing of a Chinese person sticking their tongue out 05:17 yes 05:23 well 05:23 Indeed 05:23 i hate those 05:24 racist cartoony eww 05:24 omega o/ 05:24 Hello everybody!!n o/ 05:24 *!! 05:24 Hey Omega O/ 05:24 New emoticon 05:24 And it sucks 05:24 :P replaced the old one 05:24 What is it? 05:24 : p 05:24 Oh 05:24 :p 05:24 nooo 05:24 Hm... 05:25 *clears throat* 05:25 lets talk about that emotion with new name 05:25 the emotion what must not be named XD 05:27 Does the old one still work? 05:27 Bye Lloyd! o/ 05:27 :P 05:27 No, it doesn't 05:28 Oh it doesn't 05:30 So... 05:30 So 05:31 How has your day been? 05:36 WB Korp o/ 05:36 god dang chat freewe 05:36 freeze* 05:36 Hello Korp! o/ 05:37 mr, freezing chat XD 05:41 shaddow o/ 05:41 Hey o/ 05:41 Hey Shadow O/ 05:41 Hey 05:41 bye 05:42 o/ 05:44 I'm so tired. 05:45 Why? 05:45 I had an accident yesterday 05:45 It wasn't that bad 05:45 But I smashed my shin into a metal bar 05:45 Just am. How? 05:46 Hello Shadow! o/ 05:46 ah that sounds bad 05:46 Heyo/ 05:46 *Hey o/ 05:46 And... grazed both my arms... 05:46 Wow 05:46 That's not good 05:46 No, no it's not 05:47 Haven't had an accident in like a year. 05:48 Last time I fell off my bike and the gears cut into my leg. Not good at all. 05:48 Holy shmow 05:49 *Schmow 05:49 Wasn't that deep thankfully. 05:49 Happens to me all the time 05:49 I tend to be more careful now. 05:49 I once got mild concussion because I managed to hit myself in the head with a golf ball 05:50 Ouch! 05:52 Back 05:52 What's the topic here? 05:53 Injuries 05:53 The type that aren't even funny 05:53 Except the golf ball in the head :P 05:53 Ugh 05:53 Okayyyy..... 05:54 I hate the new replaced emoticon 05:54 Argh that new emot 05:55 I know the others were talking about how anime it looks. 05:55 I much prefer the old one. 05:56 Same 05:56 The new one is lame/suckish 05:56 Me too 05:59 I don't understand the need to change it. 06:00 Who changed it BTW? 06:01 Don't know 06:01 BB 06:02 :O 06:02 (Heart) 06:02 Oh 06:02 Nvm 06:03 >3 06:04 mrt 06:04 Mrt? 06:04 (mrt) 06:05 Oh 06:05 Like (books) 06:05 Love that one. 06:05 :/ 06:05 Books isn't one :( 06:05 Books? 06:06 Nvm... 06:06 There is a one for silence. (silence) 06:06 *There is one for silence. 06:07 And awkward 06:07 (Awkward) 06:07 Oh 06:07 :P 06:07 Yeah book isn't on there(B) 06:07 *(B) 06:08 B) 06:09 B) (B 06:09 O|B. 06:10 Don't advertise - Your website, LEGO model, wiki, picture, video, etc. may be cool, but that doesn't mean everyone wants to hear about it. 06:10 I didn't know that was a rule on chat? 06:13 Anyways I have to go now goodbye o/ 06:17 Bye Shadow! o/ 2012 10 29